


Sexual

by AnnieShields



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Afterparty, Challenge: One-Night Stand Fanfic, Drunk Sebastian, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, Oscars, Smut, Vanity Fair Afterparty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieShields/pseuds/AnnieShields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanity Fair's Oscar-Party + free booze + Sebastian Stan + Sexual from NEIKED = SMUT!</p><p>This little thing came to me as I was listening to this song and I finally gathered my courage to write my first ever RPF, I hope you will like it.</p><p> </p><p>I do not own Sebastian Stan (though I wish I did), nor do I know him as a person, therefore his character in this work is portrayed solely based upon my impression of him and my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4iTFTfk-fk
> 
> Enjoy!

I was standing on the red carpet trying to act like I don’t know my father but also not to let him out of sight while he mingled with the stars and other big names of the film world before I expected him to drag me over to have our photographs taken.

He was a director personally, not the best, but earned his name with years of hard work in the industry so he usually got invited to the Academy Awards. For some reason he always took me as a date since I was 19, saying I was the closest thing for him to a significant other/supermodel/mother and hey, why would I have ever said no to going to the Oscars and gush over the hottest celebs and all?

As years passed my excitement died down a bit of course, but Dad kept insisting on taking me and for networking purposes I usually gave in to his pleading. I was in the industry myself, and though directing was close to me because of my father, I was aspiring to become a new face in screenwriting. I was mostly acting for the time being though, but creating the stories and not just execute them and follow someone else's directions and vision was always more exciting for me.

So there I was, an actress turning into a screenwriter on the red carpet all dolled up from toes to chin in deep blue velvet, heels and gems trying to fit in with small talk and look for faces I liked on the screen just to study them in real life, up until the moment I found someone was staring right back at me.

At first, I thought he was looking at someone behind me, so I hesitantly turned to check, but everyone was showing their backs to me there, and when I turned back, I saw him grinning, then pointing at me like “I was looking at you, silly”. I motioned to my chest in response mouthing “Me?”. He nodded with a smile, but before we could continue our little “chat” a tall black man showed up and whisked him away towards the entrance of the theater gesticulating excitedly.

I wondered who he was, I must have seen his face before, I just couldn’t really place him yet, but I knew his name will come to my mind eventually. I assumed he was an actor since he had these extremely beautiful blue eyes, just like mine, longish dark hair, perfectly tousled, the kind you have to run your fingers through so sexily from time to time to keep in order, cheekbones and jawline in the perfect balance of strong and soft, and a dashing white smile. He looked like the protagonist of my next play. Like for real, if I see a face like that it goes straight on the page and into a story, no exceptions.

\- You ready for our photo, honey? – my dad came up to me from behind, touching the small of my back, making me jump a little. – Someone was in the zone, I see.

\- I just saw the Perfect Man for Liquor and Lies – I replied still stuck on the name.

\- Really? – he smiled. – Another heartbreaker, I guess?

\- Hope not, I just don’t know his name and he was gone before I could embarrass myself by asking him.

\- Then let’s hope the universe will give you another chance at embarrassing yourself after we go and get our photo taken, I don’t want our collection to miss a piece.

\- Okay, let’s go – I sighed smiling, smoothing out my dress and freshening up my hair haphazardly.

This was the part I loved and hated at the same time. Standing in the fire of hundreds of flashes, cameras buzzing and people shouting for you to face them, but when I got home and saw the pictures I always felt happy I smiled through it. And it was important for dad, so it was important for me too, it was our silly little family tradition.

After we were done with the pictures we finally made it to our seats somewhere in the back and got to enjoy the show together. It was long and it was predictable at times, but the booze was free and my dad cracked the best jokes during the speeches.

After the show ended we too headed to the Vanity Fair Oscars Party along with most of the guests, which was always my most favorite part. I mean the minute the cameras disappeared the celebs went just as crazy as any other person. But before that, we had to change. And by that I mean I changed because everyone else did, Dad just switched his tie. I sported a close-fitting white dress with short sleeves and rose-gold adornments because I’m obsessed with the color, also matching high-heeled sandals and earrings completed the outfit. I needed to change up my makeup too, so I just wiped off my previous one and put on some pastel eye shadow with classic black eyeliner and a warm pastel pink lipstick in the hotel room we rented near the event.

When we arrived, we posed for some shots again, this time, Dad left me behind to have some more photos without him too and I couldn’t help my inner girly girl, I enjoyed being photographed when I felt so damn pretty in my outfit. I never wanted to be in the limelight like other actors, but it definitely had its perks to be invited to an event like this.

\- Sebastian, Anthony! – someone yelled on the other side of the red carpet and I couldn’t help but flash a look towards the voice, seeing Anthony Mackie arriving with someone apparently named Sebastian on his side. When I took a second look, I realized Mackie was the tall black man who stole my chat partner before and it only took a few seconds more to register that Sebastian was the name of The Man. Sebastian Stan, of course, I remembered.

By the time I realized that I was staring in front of the cameras everyone else noticed too, including Anthony who motioned to me to go over like we have known each other for ages. My dad also signaled to me that I should go.

\- Hi – I squealed as Mackie dutifully hugged me and Sebastian flashed me smile, clearly recognizing me. They stood on either side of me and I tried my best to smile. – Do you even have any idea who the heck I am? – I asked the black man smiling for the cameras, my eyes never leaving the flashing crowd in front of us.

\- Sure, you’re David’s daughter – he said. – We almost worked together a few times.

\- Good, at least you know my dad. This makes this a little less awkward – I pulled away and politely waved my goodbyes to both of them, my cheeks burning up as I went back to my old man.

\- That’s my Perfect Man – I whispered to him.

\- Who? Mackie?

\- No, the other guy, Sebastian Stan, you know the guy with the metal arm and the lube situation from that Marvel film – I summarized so my dad would understand too.

\- Oh, really? I heard good things about him, you think he would take your screenplay if I was to direct it? – he asked. I loved how adorably naïve he was.

\- He played in a Marvel movie for millions, what do you think?

He just shrugged; for him money meant he could buy food and give me a good life and make more movies, not much more, little did he realize others were not completely like him.

So now I knew, he was Sebastian Stan.

He caught my eye before playing the Winter Soldier and all, but in person, dressed in a tux, he was much different. I mean in a superhero movie pretty much every actor looks hot, but yeah, he was fine in person too and I knew I couldn’t get him to play in Liquor and Lies even if I had the chance to ask him to. But after the little stunt I just pulled outside, I felt I did enough for tonight. I needed a drink and I needed it fast.

My dad had martinis, I had like three different kinds of long drinks with tequila base in a matter of two hours when my dad pulled me into the crowd for a father-daughter dance for some nineties classic, which under normal circumstances would have been super embarrassing, but since there were no more cameras around and I was slightly drunk I couldn’t care less about people watching us like we were some couple with a slight age gap between us. I mean my dad is pretty handsome and he did have a girlfriend just 3 years older than me once, but he usually had more of a thing for older women.

We were having fun, dancing for upcoming songs from different eras, but soon drifted apart as he found some friends and I excused myself being thirsty again, heading to the bar. I returned to the dance floor to one of my favorite songs playing after I finished sipping a fresh raspberry margarita. I mean, I don’t know how DJs are doing it, but sometimes they just hit it right in the bullseye with some tracks playing them at the right moment. For me, it was Sexual from NEIKED and the moment I entered the crowd, already moving my body to this infectious beat I saw Him standing on the edge of the dancefloor looking at me, smile hiding in the corner of his lips.

_You got that thing that I been looking for_

_Been running around for so long_

I glanced behind me mocking our last encounter and when I turned back he got the joke, he pointed at me, just like he did on the red carpet. I motioned “Me?” and he signed back at me as the song went

_You are, you are, you are, you are, you are_

and I mouthed

 _Everything that I dreamed of, now we can paint a picture_ I moved my hand like I was painting with my hand all over his body making him laugh and step closer as I kept singing arriving at the chorus

_Just say you feel the way that I feel_

_I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual_

I motioned back and forth between us as I rocked my body from side to side, smoothing my hand down on my torso and his eyes followed the trail of them, closing the distance between us now, cutting through to crowd like an elegant predator for his prey. He definitely knew how to move and I just kept the pantomime going as he joined me in dancing, grinning and singing, drunk from tequila and his proximity.

_You got something that I ain't seen before_

_You've opened a million doors_

I opened a million imaginary doors and stepped over the sill where he reached out and got hold of my hand twirling me around so I would fall in his arms with dizziness, giggling like a little girl, but he held me close and rocked with me. I felt his breath mingle with mine as I looked up into his hooded eyes, smelling his cologne, feeling his hard body press against mine, getting consumed with the pleasant numbness he and the booze caused.

_Hold me cause baby, I'm yours_

_Oh, I can't wait until we get home_ I sang lulled by his body and he raised his eyebrows in surprise just like he was asking “Oh, really?”

I nodded “Maybe” shyly, turning my back on him for a second, searching the crowd for my dad. I wanted to tell him in person that I will go and spend the night with the Perfect Man, find out if he really is so perfect, but I couldn’t find him with my eyes. I decided he will be okay with a simple text from the cab when Sebastian kissed my neck from behind in the most deliciously discreet way, his hair brushing my naked skin where my shoulder met the curve of my neck.

\- Do you really want to get out of here? - he asked leaning to my ear. This was the first time I heard his voice and it made me shiver to my core, ruffling the heat deep within me. I nodded again and he smiled at me, a dangerous glint in his gorgeous eyes. I was hooked.

_I don't know what you've done but I can't get enough_

He leaned down and kissed me gently nibbling on my lower lip, sneaking his tongue into my mouth expertly, driving me crazy with lust.

_Cause you give me that rush, I don't want it to stop_

I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer greedily as people around us started to whistle and snap pictures.

\- Get a room - someone yelled over, and Sebastian raised his hand like he was saying “I got this, man, don’t worry”, then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the ocean of dancing celebrities, and talking intellectuals of the bar area trying to avoid attention as much as he could, but I saw some watchful photographers already flashing their cameras our way as he hailed a cab.

 

\- You are so fucking beautiful - he turned to me after he told the driver where he should take us. He gave me no time to return the compliment, he kissed me again, more passionately than before, he was taking his jacket off, ripping his tie from his neck, unbuttoning his shirt, while I tried to keep breathing through the sensory overload I was experiencing.

I mean, he looked fine like hell and he smelled so good I just wanted to wrap him around my body, his voice, and his grunts and panting literally made me wetter by the minute, making my dress itchy and uncomfortably tight against my skin, I just wanted to feel him skin to skin and I wanted it now, I wanted his everything as his hair fell against my skin and caressed my neck following the trail of wet kisses his soft lips left on me, soothing the bite marks he caused with his perfect teeth and I wanted his hand to touch me forever under my dress, up my thighs, and down on my back, fiddling with my zipper.

It was all too much and I felt myself tiptoe on the edge of coming undone, but fortunately we arrived at the hotel just in time for me to catch my breath. I felt dizzy as we exited the car, the cold biting at my heated skin, but he gave me his jacket, to cover up my halfway unzipped back as he tried to collect himself too, giving the driver a generous tip for being so quick and discreet before we headed to the lobby. There were a few paparazzis waiting for stars to return from their night out, looking for a juicy story such was ours as we walked to the entrance with our messy hair and burning eyes, clearly intoxicated after our time at the party.

We were already in when my mind started to clear out and I realized we were in the same hotel me and my father stayed in making me think about how lucky I was that my walk of shame won’t be a long one in the morning because I was already sober enough to know there will be a walk of shame. And it will be both the worst and most glorious walk of bloody shame if I get to bang this man first.

I giggled on how bold my thoughts become considering how little I knew about the man beside me getting his keycard from the reception then pulling me into the elevator, pushing me against its mirrored walls, his hands holding my sides, leaning his forehead against mine as he inhaled my scent deeply.

\- I don’t even know your name – he said trying to get a grip on reality, with limited success. – But you smell so good and look so good, I just can’t stop – he pushed his lips against mine, preventing me from answering once again. I started to give up on speaking.

We arrived to his floor with the sharp ding of the elevator and tumbled out to the corridor. His room was the second to the right and since there was no fiddling with keys we got into the suite quite easily.

I headed to the mini bar and got a glass of still water, knowing I had reached the peak of intoxication and if I don’t drink a little water now I will probably end up passed out in 10 minutes or so. I held out the bottle to him and with a “whatever” shrug he took it and downed to rest as I kicked off my shoes and undone my hair, letting it revolve down in soft blonde curls on my back. I looked outside the window where the lights of the city shone turning my back on the man, then took off his jacket.

\- Stop right there – he called warningly from behind me. – I want to know your name first - he insisted as I reached behind and pulled down the already half undone zipper of my dress on the rest of its way. I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder gently shaking my head no.

\- I can’t sleep with you if you don’t tell me your name – he threatened but I knew he wasn’t strong enough to resist me. I slowly pulled down the shoulder of my dress, still not facing him completely. – Don’t – he warned, and I looked at him defiantly, like I was saying “Or else?” which made him clench his jaw in frustration, but before he could speak again the dress slid down on my torso and pooled at my ankles revealing my underwear. I didn’t wear the sexiest lingerie ever, but my set was made of classic white lace, the bra giving me a little more confidence with a little bit of padding for my small breasts to sit on and I was proud of my butt in any kind of underwear. Apparently Sebastian had no problem with them either, though he had to swallow so hard I heard it.

I finally turned toward him, letting him take in the sight of my whole figure, smiling at him modestly. I wasn’t gonna say a word from now on and he didn’t ask my name again, after I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap, planting a chaste kiss on his lips, making him moan into my mouth.

I felt like a goddess in that moment, having him stunned, at my mercy like this gave me the courage to be bold and take what I wanted, reaching for the button of his pants. quickly undoing it, pulling at the zipper, tugging it down as we lifted our hips in cooperation to get rid of the garment so I could feel his erection closer, harder, hotter through the thin layers of white lace and black cotton, grinding myself down onto it, making him grunt with pleasure.

\- You are driving me crazy – he hissed between his gritted teeth, trying to keep me close by holding either side of me with his strong hands, caressing down on my ribcage, feeling my heartbeat flutter under his touch, squeezing my breasts gently, peppering my exposed skin with kisses and little murmurs about how perfect I was. Soon he rid me of the bra altogether, taking a nipple into his mouth, making me cry out in pleasure with every move of his tongue.

It didn’t take me much to have enough of foreplay once he reached under my panties, massaging my clit with his fingers. I shook my head at him pleading with my eyes to stop, but he smiled at me wickedly.

\- You want to say something, love? – he drew maddening circles on my swollen bud making me bite my lip to keep myself from making a sound. Instead I pushed myself back to the edge of the bed, sitting between his legs and reached under his briefs myself, getting hold of his hard member, pulling it free from its confines. He shut his eyes as I pumped my palm around him slowly up and down for the first time hissing a set of swearwords. – Baby – he breathed out warningly as I continued and his hand gradually stopped between my thighs as he lost focus. -, easy, its… been a while.

I took pity on him and let him go after a few more seconds, seeing he was struggling to hold himself back. It was flattering that I turned him on this much, but I didn’t want to fun to end too soon either, so I moved away from him a little, got rid of my soaked panties and sat back on my heels waiting for him to open up his beautiful blue eyes again. When he finally did I smiled at him encouragingly and he pulled his briefs back over his twitchig member, standing up to find his pants. He got his wallet from which he pulled a packet of condom out.

\- ‘You on the pill? – he asked seriously now, making me notice how we both sobered up a little since we shared that bottle of water. I nodded. I started when I had my first boyfriend, haven’t stopped taking it since then. – Safety first – he shrugged, grabbing his briefs and pulling them off. He tore the small pack open, looking at me unsure now. I wiggled my index finger at him invitingly, smirking over his sudden confusion and he complied after a few hesitant seconds. I took the wrapper from his hand and pulled him down over my body kissing him slowly, making my lust light up again as I ran my fingers down of his muscular back and up on his side to slide it into his messy hair, while our tongues intertwined once more.

I carefully slid the condom onto his length lining him up at my entrance. It made me even wetter to think I was in control, even if it was only for a short second before he pushed into me in one smooth motion, making me cry out in surprise and in a little bit of pain too.

\- So you are not mute after all – he chuckled leaving a few seconds for me to get used to his size, but he couldn’t resist the pull of my heat for long, he started to move nice and deep and slow at first, making me moan and whine for him, reveling in the sounds he coaxed from me, while wetting my chest and neck with his soft, searing kisses, making me ache for more, arch my back into his every trust. – You are so deliciously tight – he moaned into my ear, low and raspy from holding back as I dragged my nails down his back, trying to keep quiet. – So beautiful – he kissed me going faster now, slowly losing all control of his movements and it took my arousal even further to watch him come undone on top of me, bringing me to the edge but not quite there. As he collapsed onto me after his sloppy final thrusts, I kissed him for the last time.

\- I’m sorry – he muttered into the crook of my neck but I shushed him gently, stroking his hair out of his face.

I was quite content with my share of the fun, it was probably the best sex I had in a while even if I didn’t orgasm, so I had no complaints. We lay there in the aftermath of our lovemaking and I felt myself go numb with exhaustion as Sebastian’s body relaxed too. I squirmed under him so he wouldn’t crush me in my sleep and pulled the sheets over us, before I let myself drift off to a dreamless sleep, trying not to think about waking up ever again.

 

* * *

 

In the morning (well, more like afternoon) I woke up first, naked and grateful Sebastian was still snoring. I carefully slid out of bed and got dressed, taking a few minutes to just watch him sleep with the sheets tangled around his waist, his messy hair and pillow hiding his face from me. Finally, I called room service in a hushed voice to ask them to bring up some breakfast food and orange juice in an hour then made my exit.

I knew what happened was a one night thing and it was completely useless to stay around and wait for it to get awkward. I wanted to remember this night as one of the craziest and most thrilling nights of my life with a smoking hot man, who loved me for a few hours after the event of the year.

The walk of shame only took 2 stories in the elevator and a few more steps to the door, fortunately unseen by anyone. I knocked on the door of our shared suit and my pissed off father let me in, offering me some breakfast and a lecture about how worried he was for me. I forgot to send him that goddamn text from the cab.

\- Did you at least have a good time? – he finally asked on a friendlier tone eating his pancakes.

\- Yeah, I did – I smiled at him, feeling my body remembering it all too well. – The best in the history of Oscars, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it, please let me know somehow (comments, kudos, smoke signs), I may write more chapters in the future. :)


End file.
